


Lying through his teeth

by Sylvanas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Graphic Description, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulative Loki, Porn, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas/pseuds/Sylvanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Avengers. Loki is imprisoned at the Avengers tower, being interrogated. Smut. Porn. Dirty Talk. Beta'd by the wonderful <b>SapSorrow</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying through his teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the wonderful [SapSorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SapSorrow/pseuds/SapSorrow) who did a great job at correcting this fic.

Honestly, these Avengers are getting annoying as hell, Loki thinks. He's been in this fucking glass prison for five hours straight now and there are no less than four of them standing in front of his cell, interrogating him as to why he did what he did.

"Listen to me Liesmith, I'm gonna ask you one more time," this Hulk guy says, looming in front of his cell. "We know you've been in an alliance with those Chitauri, but are there more allies out there? We know you're up to something more, tell us!"

Loki sighs mentally. Their strategy hadn't improved over time.

"You guys should think about some decoration," he says, gazing at his prison "This thing is really bleak."

"Hey! Listen to me you..."

The green dude seems to lose his temper again. Could be fun, Loki thinks. But then this other guy steps in, soothing the monstrosity with a hand on its shoulder. He steps in front of the glass, eying Loki with suspicion. Eventually he says something, but Loki pays no attention at all.

"Sorry", he yawns, "Had quite a day. You were saying?"

The guy in front of him is visibly grinding his teeth and sends a pleading gaze to the woman next to him. It seems like it's her turn now.

"Listen", she says, her voice soft, "what will Thor think about you now? He is your brother, don't you care how he must feel about you right know? I really think you could regain some of his understanding if you tell us now what you were planning."

Finally a change in their strategy. A wicked smile creeps upon Loki's face, earning him a worried look from the woman in front of him.

"Sorry", he says, " I was just laughing, 'cause you know this is all about Thor. Everything I did. Can you imagine how he will manhandle me after I did this? Man, I really think he's gonna fuck my brains out."

 

There is a moment of silence, when all of them just stare at him, trying to comprehend what he said.

"What the...", one of them utters.

Loki puts on a sheepish look. 

"You asked. I'm just answering your questions. Isn't that what you were up to the whole time? Let me tell you - he's hot. Well, you can clearly see this by looking at him, but have you never been fantasizing about him in bed, fucking the hell out of you? I mean," he adds in a low whisper, stepping closer to the glass, "have you ever been taken by a man equipped like a horse? And he can go for hours. In-out-in-out, until I'm perfectly sore. Some days I have trouble walking because he goes so fucking deep. He’s so good at it, I think I've lost my voice a thousand times from screaming. And thinking about the blow jobs. Kneeling in front of him, getting chocked by his cock - heaven. He nearly drowns me in cum every time he comes."

"To be perfectly honest with you," Loki continues, "every step I took when destroying your lovely little realm, I took to anger him. I mean, he's usually rough, never doing it the sweet way, but now he’ll fucking rip me apart."

They stare at him in shock and Loki is just about to open his mouth to add something about him riding Thor, when there is a loud din coming from the shadows of the room and Thor steps into his line of sight.

Now it's Loki's turn to stare in horror.

"My dear friends", Thor says, "I really thank you for your help so far but I think this conversation reached a point where my brother and I should speak in private."

The Avengers all seem to be happy to flee the scene, eying both of them suspiciously; Thor and him.  
Thor stands in front of him, Mjölnir in his hand.

He’s brought himself some kind of trouble, Loki can tell.

 

"Wanna tell me something?" Thor asks after a while.

Loki gazes down. Suddenly he isn't that confident or narcissistic anymore.

"Listen Thor, I don't know what to tell you. They were annoying as hell. Guess I just wanted to lift the mood a little. Making a little prank. Nothing more, nothing less. You were not meant to hear."

"Yet I did", Thor says, "and so did all of them. Even if I didn't overhear your so-called prank, how do you think my friends would have reacted towards me after hearing this?"

"Ohh, you think they won't like it?", Loki says, some of this old confidence regained, "They won't like the image of you screwing your brother into the mattress? I'm so sorry if I put some lasting damage on your relationship with them."

"That's enough", Thor growls. He steps to the entrance of Loki's prison, pressing his hand firmly against a button. The door slides open to let in the God of Thunder, closing right behind him.

"It's enough", he says again, gripping Loki by his collar, throwing him across the room. "Enough is enough." Thor walks over to Loki, pulling him up by his hair.

"Thor", Loki whined.

"No, shut the fuck up," Thor spits out, silencing Loki by squeezing his head between the glass of Loki's cell and his lumbar region. And Loki clearly feels Thor's arousal. Loki wants to say something mocking Thor for this, but his position and the way Thor is gazing down at him keep him from doing so.

"Take of your clothes", Thor finally commands.

"Wha.."

Thor grips him by his neck violently, jerking him up to his feet. "I said take of your clothes."

And that’s what Loki does.

"On your knees now."

Loki kneels on the floor, Thor circling him. "Very well. What a nice slut you are."

"Fucking bastard," Loki breathes.

"Woah, woah, woah. Weren't you the one wanting to drown in my cum?!" With this words Thor steps toward him, freeing his own erection from his pants and presses it up in Loki's face. "Now suck."

And Loki sucks. He nuzzles the shaft, licking along the slit and down the vein, mouthing Thor's balls and coming back to lick the slit. But that's pretty much all he can do before Thor grasps for his hair, pulling his head back and jams his whole lengths down his throat, fucking his mouth shameless. Loki chokes but Thor does not pay attention. Loki's cock throbs and he's reaching down to stroke it.

"No," Thor barks, pulling his hair painfully. "YOU. WON'T. COME. UNTIL. I. SAY. SO," Thor pants, shoving his dick deeper to Loki's throat with every word, flooding his mouth with his cum at the last.

Loki whines when he's again pulled up to his feet by his hair and gets slammed to the glass of his prison. Thor captures his arms behind his back, pressing his chest against Loki, bringing him further to the glass.

"You know you deserve this," Thor says increasing the pressure on Loki's back with every word, "All of it. And even more. You had driven me crazy with that filthy mouth of yours for years. Do you have any idea how long I've planned on doing his? Ages."

And that's what sends Loki over the edge, making him spill his cum all over the glass. Thor notices with a growl and kicks him in the back of the knees, bringing him down again and pressing his cheek into his cum, forcing him to lick. Loki has no chance but to do so. And part of him likes it - makes his cock harden again.

"Good whore," Thor chuckles guiding Loki's head so that he does not miss a spot. "Now tell me, do you still want me to rip you apart?"

Loki nearly faints. "Yes."

Thor pull him up again, pressing himself to Loki's backside, letting him know how hard he is again.

"I'm not entirely sure I heard what you said."

"Yes, please. I want you to rip me apart," Loki murmurs.

"Louder!"

"Yes, please. I want you to rip me apart!"

"I said louder. I might get the feeling you do not want me to do so."

"Yes sir, please. I want you to rip me apart," Loki screams, pretty sure the whole tower must have heard it by now.

"Fine," Thor says "on the floor. Hands and knees."

Loki, eager to do so, spreads wide and Thor chuckles when moving behind him, brushing his tip over Loki's entrance.

"You begged for this. Always keep that in mind," Thor says then, pushing in his whole length without any preparation at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually planned to end like this:
> 
> "You just screwed your brother. Seriously Thor, your brother. Isn't that kind of....sick?"
> 
> "He's adopted."
> 
> But I did not know how to get there from my current ending.


End file.
